


Unaware

by bluenotyou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble, Dub names, Multi, implied bisexuality, mostly from sora’s perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenotyou/pseuds/bluenotyou
Summary: “Wh—No, I wasn’t staring at him! I was just—““Gawking?”Yuya wilted, turning to give a half-hearted pout to Sora, who returned it with a smug smile.





	Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I had while re-watching. Dub names used, as that’s the translation I was watching at the time.

“Yuya? Earth to Yuya!”

He jolted, sending a glare to the one who had just roughly elbowed him. Sora didn’t seem to hold any regret for the action, and instead turned his gaze back to the window. Whatever he had been saying, Yuya completely missed it.

“Which one were you staring at?”

A wandering gaze moved back towards the dueling arena. It was something spectacular that he hadn’t caught the name of, but there were bright flowers and pools of crystal clear waters surrounding the two people he had trusted since he was incredibly small. While Gong and Zuzu dueled just as regularly as the rest of You Show Duel School’s attendants, Yuya seemed transfixed on their duels in the latest weeks. With a frown, Sora realized he had already lost him again. Following Yuya’s eyes, his own landed on Zuzu. She was grinning and moving her arms in a much too cheesy fashion for his own taste, but the wide-eyed and dreamy look on Yuya’s face promised that he was the only one with that opinion in the room.

“Zuzu again?”

Yuya’s face scrunched, leaning slightly toward Sora but failing to move his gaze away and hold a proper conversation.

“Huh?”

Sora rolled his eyes, “It was Gong last week.”

“Wh—No, I wasn’t staring at him! I was just—“

“Gawking?”

Yuya wilted, turning to give a half-hearted pout to Sora, who returned it with a smug smile. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by most of the school’s residents, whether they be student or staff. The only ones who hadn’t seemed to notice were the two Yuya could barely look away from. Every word spoken during a duel, he hung off of. If they managed to pull of a tricky combination, he was practically pressing his face to the glass. It was getting to be vaguely annoying for anyone who wanted to talk to him during practice, but they were growing used to it.

The duel ended in Gong’s favor, though the last one had been in Zuzu’s. Eager as ever, Yuya ran to greet both of them as they came through the door, and the three fell into a comfortable and routine conversation. One would compliment the other, and they would return the sentiment tenfold. If he hadn’t been dueling, Yuya never received any praise in return, but he was perfectly content with that matter. Sora wondered if his mentor would combust had either taken the chance.

Nearly everyone in the school had already realized a truth about Yuya that he still seemed oblivious to. No one wanted to say anything, but his dreamy eyes at every hug either offered kept pushing Sora to consider it. After all, it had been a breath of fresh air for himself to learn that he wasn’t what everyone had insisted him to be. Yuya could understandably use something kind to him after all that he had gone through in the years prior, but that was a conversation for a different day. For now, Yuya would remain completely unaware of why he was so enthralled by both of his best friends.


End file.
